Rose in Wonderland
by LynnettaCaine
Summary: Rose was just enjoying a quiet day in the park when an oddly attractive rabbit named Captain Jack led her into the mysterious depths of a bigger-on-the-inside blue box.


Chapter 1:

Rose was sitting under a tree in the park when she sees a mysterious little rabbit in a leather bomber jacket. He looked her over, said 'Nice bum,' in an American accent, and continued on his way. She stood and followed the chauvinistic yet oddly attractive rabbit across the park. She followed him not only because she wanted to know if the rabbit really did think she had a nice bum, but because she found it odd that he wore a leather jacket. Rose had never seen a rabbit wear a jacket before, and, upon further thought, she had never heard them speak either.

She followed this rabbit to a tall, blue box. The rabbit is nowhere to be found, so Rose entered the blue box, as she assumed this is where he has gone to, even though she knew no rabbit could reach the handle. "Could a rabbit open a door, I wonder," She mumbled to herself over the sounds of a loud, metallic wail. She repeated it so many times, she started saying "Could a door open a rabbit?" She found herself growing very sleepy, and could not open the door to get out of the larger-on-the-inside blue box, so she fell asleep.

Rose finally opened her eyes when the metallic wailing ceased. She tried to open the door again to find that she could, and she walked out into a long corridor of what she could only assume to be a space ship. A tall, thin many with spiked up hair and glasses approached her, scanning her with a glowy wand-thing.

"Hello, there. I'm the Doctor, and that," he indicated to the blue box, "Is my TARDIS." He pulled an overly complicated pocket watch out of his suit. "Oh my, I'm late for an appointment. Or, I suppose you could say I'm early. Time isn't a straight line, you know." And with that, he ran into the thing he called a TARDIS, and it disappeared with a familiar wail. Rose turned to walk down the hall when she heard it return and the Doctor call out: "If you get lost, follow Captain Jack! That's the rabbit you know!" Rose wanted to say that she did not know at all, but he was gone. Her world had been flipped inside out, and she desperately wished to get out of the space ship and go home to her mother. Resignedly, she started wandering the hall, trying every door.

Each one was locked, but one incredibly tiny door. Rose could barely stick her head through, but she saw that it led to the loveliest garden she had ever seen in her life, which, honestly, wasn't hard to beat when you lived in her part of London. Glum, she walked back to where the TARDIS was, sad that she couldn't escape the dull metal hallway. She spotted a table that she swore was not there before, on which had a cuppa, the cup in which it was contained marked 'Drink me.' There was also a wand-like thing similar to the Doctor's. She ran to the little door, pressed a button, and it unlocked to her delight. But still, she was too large to go through, and went back to the table.

The tea was still there. Rose was not a stupid girl, although she may have seemed it, and she smelled it to make sure that there was no poison, and took a large gulp, and soon began to shrink. She was happy to discover that she was now the height of the small door, and skipped over to it and tried to open it. Rose realized that she left the wand, which she felt compelled to call a sonic screwdriver, on the table. She walked back o the table, trying to reach the sonic screwdriver to no avail. She looks down to see a plate of fish fingers and, oddly, custard, with a small card that said 'Eat me.'

She dips a fish finger into the custard and takes a surprisingly tasty bite. She put her hand above her head to find that she started growing. Unfortunately, she didn't stop.

She kept growing until her head grazed the ceiling and she couldn't see her sneakers anymore, and, forlorn, she began to cry. "I will never get off of this stupid spaceship and I will never see that handsome Docor again!" She kept crying and crying until _splash_, she fell into something wet. She shrank and fell into a huge puddle of her tears. She desperately splished and splashed around, looking for dry land. "Oh wish I had not cried over that silly Doctor so much! What would mother say?" She heard another splash beside her and saw an odd looking white creature swimming close by. He was adorable, but Rose had a bad feeling about him.

"Erm, hello? Sir? Do you know where the shore is?" He nodded, smiling mysteriously at her.

"I do. I can show you, but only if you allow me to take away your extra body fat and make you thin and beautiful."

Rose grew highly offended. "Excuse me? I am beautiful, and if you don't realize that, I don't want you to bring me to shore."

The white blob floated off, and a slightly frightening-looking tentacle-faced humanoid floated up to replace him. "Please take me to shore." Rose inquired of him.

The orb he was holding lit up. "Anything you wish. As an ood, it is my duty to serve you." With that, the ood grabbed Rose's arm and started swimming and swimming until they reached dry land. Rose thanked him and he bowed low. "Anytime, miss."

Many creatures were gathered on the land, all of them soaking wet. Now how were they all to get dry? The Dalek had an idea.

"We should all have an Extermination Race," his robot voice called out.

"An Extermination Race?" the little white blob, which she learned was called an adipose, called out.

"Yes, yes, please tell," said the ood from beside Alice.

*What happened to Rose? What is the Extermination Race the Dalek spoke of? Why did that rabbit compliment Rose's bum? Find out next time!*


End file.
